Watashi no rabendā shōnen (My lavender boy)
by Supremekailover
Summary: Bakura is an apathetic boy. Maric is an afeminate boy. One day, thier paths cross. How will things turn out? Yaoi Thiefshipping! My favourate pairing! . Mostly Marik X Bakura but I will add my Zexal OC, Lexa...


**Hey! I really love writing fanfics so... ^.^ I decided to write one about Marik and Bakura, from Yu-gi-oh!****  
****(1) Anyone seen deathnote? Then you'll know where I got this scene. ****  
****(2) 0.0 Yeah... I know Bakura is a bit ooc but it fits with the story!****  
****(3) Every chapter will end with this! ^.^**

-  
_**Chapter 1**_

Bakura sat staring at the maths teacher, trying to listen. Maths this. Bla bla bla... Equation that. Bla bla bla... He had almost fallen asleep when he felt a warning tap on his shoulder,  
"Pssst!" whispered a blond-haired kid, next to him, "Teach is coming this way!" Bakura was to captivated by the boy that had just spoken to him to care. No-one spoke to him. No-one.  
SLAM! A book landed on the desk next to him,  
"Mr. Ishtar, please give Bakura's thoughts on the subject of the xy-squared equation?"  
The tanned boy looked around, in protest, "But, Mrs Wood! We weren't dicussing it, in pairs!"  
"You seemed to be talking to Bakura about it!" she said, with a sly smile.  
God, Bakura hate Mrs Wood. She was always picking on the students, and she got away with it too...  
"Mrs, he was just telling me that your lessons made him realise that he should study more..." muttered Bakura, fluttereing his long eyelashes and twirling his hair around his finger, to try and get her to forget about the boy.  
Mrs Wood went bright red, "Oh, well... Thank-you Mr. Ishtar..." she walked back to her desk, scowling at the baffled teen.

After class, Bakura saw the egyptian boy, standing by the door. As soon as Bakura tried to leave, he ran up to him,  
"Hey! My name's Marik! Thanks for covering for me, today..." he said, blushing and giggling.  
Bakura scowled, "It's just that... I hate that teacher too..."  
Marik smiled, "You and every other student!" How could he be so happy, all the time? He was practicly a living sun.  
"I have to go now." said Bakura, trying to rush past him.  
Marik blocked his path, "Wait! You haven't told me your name!"  
"Bakura." he said, pushing past him.  
"Okay!" called Marik, after him, "I'll see you tomorrow... Maybe we can hang out?"  
Bakura didn't really hear the last part, "It's not like he'll talk to me again..." he said, to himself.

Bakura arrived home, to the familiar faces of his parents, who were looking at him hopefully.  
"Oh, the results for the test..." said Bakura, handing his father the results.  
"We've been waiting all day!" said his mother, rubbing her hands together. Seeing the results, she gasped, "Oh! Number one again! Theese are the best scores you've had!"  
Bakura started to walk upstairs, "I'm gonna study in my room so please don't disturb me..."  
"Okay..." replied his mother, "Oh! and Bakura?"  
"Yes..."  
"Is there anything you want, dear?"  
His father nodded his head, "We'll buy you anything you want!"  
Bakura continued upstairs, ignoring his parents, "No... I Know what I want and..." he reached his room and quietly shut the door, "You couldn't possibly get it for me..." (1)

Bakura's room was not what you would have expected from the pale teen. He usually let his family decide everything about him but he drew the line at his appearance and room design. The room was painted a dark purple, with light pink around the edge. There were dozens of posters and pictures of flowers and, to be specific, the flowers were lavender. Everything had something to do with that flower. Even his favourite sweets were violates because, if lavender had a flavour, that would be it. Every time he entered his room, Bakura would spray himself with, and wouldn't you know it, lavender perfume. But he made sure that he certainly didn't smell of it when he went to school. Bakura didn't know why he had this strange obsession with the flower; he just did. It calmed him.(2)

Marik slammed his bedroom door, "LIKE I CARE!" he screamed, throwing himself down on his bed. Why was his dad such a nutter?! And if it wasn't bad enough, he hated his guts. RRAAAGGHHH! he mentally screamed. Then he stopped as an image flashed across his mind, I wonder if Bakura, that pale kid, 's house is like this? Maybe it was, but how would he know? The boy had just met him. Maric frowned. He probably wasn't even...

Bakura was also thinking about Marik. He grinned as he whispered, "From now on, you will be my lavender boy..." (3)


End file.
